vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Institute for Cultural Diplomacy
Das „Institute for Cultural Diplomacy (ICD)" (deutsch: Institut für Kulturelle Diplomatie) ist eine internationale, nicht-kommerzielle, nicht-Regierung Organisation in Berlin. Das Institut wurde im Jahre 2000 von Mark Donfried gegründet und hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, das akademische Feld „Kulturelle Diplomatie“ zu stärken und zu fördern. Unter anderem hat das ICD ein eigenes Forschungsdepartment und organisiert verschiedene Initiativen sowie internationale Konferenzen und kulturelle Events.About ICD. Institute for Cultural Diplomacy. 21.02.2012. Geschichte Das ICD wurde 1999 von Mark Donfried in New York gegründet. Das Hauptquartier des Instituts ist seit 2000 in Berlin, Deutschland.Diplomatie auf 30 Quadratmetern Silvia Meixner, Die Welt, 26. April 2003 Internationale Konferenzen Das Institut organisiert jährlich eine Vielzahl an Konferenzen.„Conferences & Events“. Institute for Cultural Diplomacy. Retrieved June 4 2011. Alljährliche Konferenzen sind unter anderem der „Berlin International Congress (BIEC), der „Human Rights Congress“, das „Freedom of Speech Forum“, die Konferenz der „Language of Art and Music“, „The Rise of Africa“ sowie „Hard vs. Soft Power“. Des Weiteren veranstaltet das Institut jährlich das “ International Symposium on Cultural Diplomacy Berlin“ (May 2011)http://www.icd-internationalsymposium.org mit Gästen wie der Irischen Ministerin für Europäische Angelegenheiten Lucinda Creighton, dem ehemaligen US Sekretär für Innerstaatliche Sicherheit Michael Chertoff, dem vormaligen Präsidenten von Albanien Rexhep Meidani, Senator Tim Hutchinson von Arkansas (USA), dem vormaligen Präsident des Internationale Strafgerichtshof für das ehemalige Jugoslawien sowie dem vormaligen Außenminister der Türkei, Yasar Yakis. Das „The International Symposium on Cultural Diplomacy“ ist eine alljährliche Veranstaltung seit 2006. Das Symposium 2010 lief unter dem Titel „Culture, International Relations, and Globalisation“ und beinhaltete eine spezielle Veranstaltung „Understanding Afghanistan and Asia“ welches das ICD in Kooperation mit der NATO gehalten hat. Die Konferenz beinhaltete Vorträge von Sir Malcom Rifkin, Ali Ahmad Jalali, Bertie Ahern, Kjell Magne Bondevik sowie Vaira Vīķe-Freiberga.„Afghanistan and Central Asia conference promotes greater understanding“ (Internet news report). www.nato.int. 21.02.2012. Das Thema der Konferenz 2009 war die Rolle von Soft Power in internationalen Beziehungen und hatte unter anderem den Rumänischen Minister für Europäische Angelegenheiten Vasile PuşcaşVasile Puscas: EU must define stance for post-crisis period, den vormaligen Finnischen Außenminister Erkki TuomiojaTuomioja, Erkki (30.7. 2009). „The Role of Soft Power in EU Common Foreign Policy. International Symposium on Cultural Diplomacy Berlin 30.7. 2009“ (Private homepage). www.tuomioja.org. Retrieved June 4 2011. Tuomioja, Erkki (30.7. 2009). „The Role of Soft Power in EU Common Foreign Policy. International Symposium on Cultural Diplomacy Berlin 30.7. 2009“ (Private homepage). www.tuomioja.org. Retrieved June 4 2011., den vormaligen Präsident von Lettland Dr. Vaira Vike-Freiberga, den vormaligen Präsident von Portugal Jorge Sampaio, den vormaligen Deutschen Diplomaten zur UN Gunter PleugerGráinne Toomey. „An Interview with Dr. Gunter Pleuger (Former German Ambassador to the UN)“. Institute for Cultural Diplomacy. Retrieved June 4 2011, sowie den vormaligen Präsident der Republik Mauritius Cassam Uteem zu Gast. Im März 2011 hat das Institut den „Berlin International Economics Congress 2011“ organisiert. Hier waren unter anderem der Premierminister von Namibia Nasha Angula sowie der Außenminister der Seychellen Jean-Paul Adam zu Gast. Des Weiteren wurden Vorträge von dem Finanzminister von Nikaragua Alberto Jose Guevara Obregon, dem vormaligen Premier Minister des Sudans Al Imam Al Sadig Mahdi, dem Minister für Tourismus in Ghana Akua Sena Dansua sowie dem Minister für Tourismus in Jamaika gehalten. Die erste „World Without Walls” Konferenz wurde im Jahre 2009 in Berlin zum 20ten Jubiläum des Falls der Berliner Mauer gehalten. Gäste des Events waren unter anderem der vormalige Präsidentschaftskandidat der Französischen Sozialistischen Partei Ségolène Royal welcher einen Vortrag über die „United States of Europe“ hielt sowie der vormalige erste Minister von Schottland Jack McConnell.Jack McConnell speaks at A World Without Walls Young Leaders Forum Die ICD “Young Leaders Forums” sind internationale Seminare für gleichgesinnte mit Interesse an der Entwicklung und Unterstützung von Interkulturellen Beziehungen. Das erste „Young Leaders Forum“ wurde vor mehr als 10 Jahren veranstaltet und seitdem hat das ICD eine Vielzahl verschiedener Seminare erarbeitet welche junge Studenten mit Internationalen Größen zusammenbringen um internationale Themen zu diskutieren. Das Institut organisiert verschiedene wöchentliche Seminare und Studienreisen für Studenten und junge Berufstätige aus ganz Europa mit aktivem Interesse an der Region. Zurzeit ist der Fokus des Seminars die bi-lateralen Beziehungen zwischen Großbritannien und Deutschland, Europa und der USA, Europa und Russland, Skandinavien und Deutschland sowie Latein-amerika und Europa. Zusätzlich gibt es Multilaterale Foren wie das „Cultural Bridges in Germany“ Forum„ICD - Young Leaders Forums“. Institute for Cultural Diplomacy. Retrieved June 4 2011.. Yasar Yakis, vormaliger Außenminister der Türkei, ist der Präsident der ICD Young Leaders Foren. „The UK meets Germany“ beinhaltete unter anderem Vorträge und Diskussionen mit dem Euroskeptiker MP Bill Cash, dem vormaligen Diplomaten MP Bob Walter, Nick Tolhurst und Peter Craven von der Deutschen Welle.„The UK meets Germany“. Institute for Cultural Diplomacy. 21.02.2012. „Germany Meets Turkey: A Forum for Young Leaders“ ist eine Ernst Reuter Initiative des Deutschen Auswärtigen Amts welches das ICD in Zusammenarbeit mit der Robert Bosch Stiftung und dem Istanbul Politik Zentrum der Sabanci Universität erarbeitet hat. Das Ziel des Forums war es die Deutsch-Türkische Zusammenarbeit zu stärken. Jedes Jahr bring das Seminar 24 Studenten (12 aus dem jeweiligen Land) zusammen für eine mehrtägige Studienreise. Die Studienreise wechselt zwischen Deutschland und der Türkei und beinhaltet zudem auch Diskussionen, Seminare und Besuche bei Firmen und Akademischen Institutionen. „Canada Meets Germany: A Forum for Young Leaders“ ist ein ehemaliges bilaterales Forum zwischen Kanada und Deutschland. Die letzte Studienreise wurde 2008 organisiert und beinhaltete eine Konferenz in der Universität von Montreal.„Canada Meets Germany : A Forum for Young Leaders Symposium“ (Announcement of the seminar). The Canadian centre for German and European Studies, Université de Montreal. Retrieved June 4 2011. Cultural Diplomacy News Das Institut hat auch einen eigenen Media Service, die “Cultural Diplomacy News”.http://cdnews1.wordpress.com/ Hier werden Interviews, Videos und News Artikel produziert sowie die neusten Entwicklungen im Bereich Kulturelle Diplomatie festgehalten. Die Aufgabe des Projekts ist es, Informationen und Nachrichten sowie Neuigkeiten an die Öffentlichkeit heranzutragen. Die Nachrichten sind Geographischen Bereichen zugeordnet, um so leichter Zugriff auf Nachrichten aus den USA, Asien, Europa oder Afrika zu erhalten. Weitere Events “Wie wählt Amerika?”A video report by the German newspaper Tagesspiegel on „How will America vote? (September-November 2008): Zusammen mit dem Amerika-HausInitiativ Amerika Haus website und der Deutschen Agentur für Bildung hat das ICD eine Reihe öffentlicher Events zu den Wahlen in den USA in 2008 veranstaltet. „Black History Month“ (Januar-Februar 2009): Das Institut hat im Verlauf von einem Monat eine Vielzahl kleinerer und größerer Events veranstaltet. „German-Turkish Week 2009”: In 2009 hat das ICD im Amerika Haus Berlin eine Deutsch-Türkische Woche abgehalten, mit einem Vortrage von Cem Özdemir, damaliger Vorgesetzter der Grünen.„German-Turkish Week 2009“ (Website). Institute for Cultural Diplomacy. Retrieved June 4 2011. Die ICD Akademie für Kulturelle Diplomatie Die ICD Akademie für Kulturelle Diplomatie ist der akademische Fachbereich des Instituts. Aufgabe der Akademie ist es kulturelle Diplomatie zu analysieren, mit Forschung zu stärken und der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen. Dies beinhaltet kulturelle Praxen von Regierungen als auch von nichtstaatlichen Akteuren. Bereiche auf den die Akademie sich spezialisiert hat sind die Balance zwischen Hard und Soft Power, Interkultureller Austausch, Globalisierung sowie die gegenseitige Abhängigkeit von Staaten. Zudem nutzt die Akademie kulturelle initiativen um beidseitiges Verständnis zu stärken. Die ICD Akademie organisiert drei verschiedene Aktivitäten: mehrtägige Seminare, internationale Konferenzen sowie die Bachelor, Master und Doktoranten Programme in internationalen Beziehungen und Kultureller Diplomatie in Zusammenarbeit mit der Dubrovnik International University in Kroatien. Die Events der Akademie sind offen für alle Interessenten aus allen akademischen, kulturellen und beruflichen Hintergründen. Über die Jahre hat die Akademie Studenten, Wissenschaftler, Lehrer, Journalisten, Diplomaten und Politiker aus der ganzen Welt als Teilnehmer willkommen geheißen. Zudem haben mehr als 500 aktive und vormalige Präsidenten und Minister als Lektoren an den Konferenzen teilgenommen. Weblink * Offizielle Website des Institutes for Cultural Diplomacy Referenzen en:Institute for Cultural Diplomacy Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter Kategorie:Berlin Kategorie:Institut